


chicken casserole

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [314]
Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Twelve Forever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Mack and Beefhouse.
Relationships: Beefhouse/Mack (Twelve Forever)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [314]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	chicken casserole

“Honey, I’m home!” Mack said as he entered his house, making sure to properly lock the door behind him. He had been on an adventure with Twelve that had come out of nowhere, and it had taken way longer than expected thanks to the interference of the Butt Witch and Big Deal. “Sorry I’m late and missed our yoga, Twelve needed me.”

“It’s fine, we’ll do our yoga later. I guessed something like that happen so I began to make lunch for us instead.” Beefhouse answered from the kitchen, and as he said the sentence, Mack finally noticed the delicious aroma all around their house. Beefhouse’s cooking was truly amazing, he made the best food he had ever tasted, and he was confident enough to even call it the best food in all of Endless. And he did not just say that because he was his boyfriend. “It’s casserole.”

“That’s sounds amazing honey, is it beef or chicken?” he asked while walking into the kitchen. Beefhouse stood by the sink, washing the excess dishes from cooking, while the casserole was in the oven. He was wearing an apron saying “Kiss the Beefhouse”, Mack had made it himself as a gift for him during one of their arts and crafts sessions.

“Chicken, since we did beef last time I thought we could spice it up. It’ll be done in about ten minutes, I have the timer on.”

“That sounds delicious! I love your cooking Beefhouse.”

“Thank you, you always make me feel appreciated. Could you please set the table for me? If you aren’t too tired after today I mean.”

“It’s fine, I’ll set the table for you honey, you’ve already done so much. It’s only fair since you both cooked  _ and  _ did the dishes. I’ll do both tomorrow as well to make up for it.”

“Honey, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
